El Rey de One Piece
by AFK CX
Summary: Tras su graduación Luffy, el hijo del jefe Yakuza y próximo heredero, descubre que irá a la prestigiosa universidad One Piece, con la misión de formar un harém que contenga a las chicas mas poderosas del mundo, lo que nadie esperaba era que incluso sin tomar en serio su objetivo logre enamorar a mujeres mas buscadas sin ni siquiera darse cuenta... Luffy x Harem (OoC) NO OC.
1. Prólogo

Un despertador comenzó a sonar a las 6:00AM como siempre, el constante y repetitivo pitido molestaba sus oídos así que lentamente y con delicadeza estiró un poco su brazo desde la cama al velador y tomó el aparato, para luego con un rápido movimiento lanzarlo y reventarlo contra la pared, cesando de inmediato el ruido, el silencio volvió a la habitación durante unos segundos hasta que otro despertador volvió a activarse pero con otro sonido, incluso más fuerte y molesto para él, se rodó al otro lado de la cama acercándose a la repisa y con tanta o más delicadeza que la vez anterior formó un puño en su mano y reventó directamente el aparato sobre la repisa, satisfecho de que ya no habría más ruidos cerró sus ojos e intentó seguir durmiendo…

Solo dos minutos después ingresó una sirvienta a la habitación, esta tenía pelo rubio y corto, sin mencionar una excelente figura que su uniforme no hacía más que resaltar, abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz entrara para luego ver sorprendida como el chico seguía durmiendo –mooo….- hiso un puchero al sentir un poco de envidia de la relajada vida del pelinegro, se acercó y se inclinó sobre el chico moviendo su hombro con delicadeza –Luffy-sama, ya es hora de levantarse, su desayuno está servido…- le susurró haciendo que el chico incluso dormido reaccionara ante la palabra "desayuno", verlo babear le sacó una pequeña risa –¡debe levantarse o sino el señor Garp se enfadará!- le advierte en un tono más alto a lo que él responde revolcándose un poco en la cama, quedando con la cara expuesta dejando ver que seguía dormido, la chica al verlo se sonrojo –que lindo se ve cuando duerme Luffy-sama- pensó para sí misma entonces una idea cruzó su mente –n…nadie se enteraría ¿o no?...- se dijo a sí misma mientras se acerca rápidamente a la cara del chico quedando solo a unos escasos centímetros de distancia –s…si no se despierta… tomare su primer beso Luffy-sama…- susurró al oído del chico el cual no reaccionó, -…buen provecho…- ya sin poder contenerse intentó reducir la distancia que los separaba a nada, pero en un rápido movimiento el chico la tomó de la muñeca y la tiró sobre la cama para luego posarse él sobre ella, sorprendida ahogó un grito cuando Luffy se dejó caer sobre ella –¡Aún no estoy preparada Luuuffy-samaaaa!- gimió cuando él comenzó a masajear sus senos -…si es usted… si es usted entonces… esta bie- pero fue interrumpida por el chico –c-carne…- murmulló para luego dejar salir un sonoro ronquido, la pobre, avergonzada y enojada, lo empuja fuera de la cama gritando -¡Ya despierte Luffy-sama!- este al caer al suelo con la cabeza alfin reacciona y se levanta de golpe sobándose la nuca –¡EY!... ¿Margaret, que haces en mi cama y porqué me tiraste a mí?- pregunta confundido mientras ella se levantaba y se sacudía el uniforme, hiso un gesto con la cabeza mirado para otro lado –Luffy-sama… baka…- dijo antes de salir caminando sin mirarlo –¿y ahora porque se enojó…?-pensó Luffy sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

Miró la hora en su celular –¡JODER ES TARDE!- gritó al ver que ya eran las 6:30, ahora ya no podría salir a trotar como de costumbre, corrió por el pasillo para luego entrar a un gigantesco baño, se desnudó y sólo tomó una ducha rápida, cuando terminó se acordó de que no había traído el uniforme para cambiarse, pero cuando revisó la entrada del baño vio que su pijama había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba su ropa doblada y lista, agradeció mentalmente a quien sea que lo haya ayudado, por otro lado Margaret estornudaba mientras tiraba el pijama de Luffy en la lavadora.

Apenas bajó las escaleras se encontró con una multitud de hombres que estaban desayunando en mesas redondas, todos llevaban yukatas y tenían cuerpos y caras llenas de cicatrices, sin mencionar que llevaban una expresión de: "si te acercas… te reviento", pero apenas lo vieron todos se levantaron cambiando totalmente su expresión a una de total amor no homosexual y admiración (¿?) –¡LUFFY-SAMA, Buenos días!- gritaron al unísono sorprendiendo un poco al estudiante, pero luego sonrió y respondió como siempre –¡Hola todos, buen provecho!- dijo antes de seguir su camino a un comedor a parte, donde había una larga mesa llena de platos exquisitos de todo tipo, en ella estaban sentados solo 2 personas: un hombre de apariencia mayor usando un yukata negro con la palabra "Justicia" bordada en la espalda mientras que el otro tenía en pelo negro largo y un tatuaje bajo su ojo izquierdo, vestía un yukata Blanco con adornos negros en las mangas con la palabra "Jefe" bordada en rojo en su espalda, ahí estaban: Monkey "Puños de Hierro" Garp, antiguo jefe de la Mafia Yakuza, ahora consejero de su hijo: Monkey "El Revolucionario" Dragon, "El Hombre Más Buscado Del Mundo" ambos esperando al hijo del Jefe: Monkey D. Luffy "El… simplemente Luffy", para desayunar como todas las mañanas –llegas tarde hijo…- lo regaño con un tono un poco amenazante Dragon que provocó escalofríos en el pobre Luffy que solo se inclinó –¡perdón, me quede dormido papa!- se disculpó ante ambos sacándole un par de risas al abuelo –¡JAJAJA es igual a ti cuando joven Dragon, quedándose dormido el ultimo día de escuela!- contó Garp mientras Luffy aprovechaba para sentarse y comenzar a comer –¡Tch!- murmulló el jefe ignorando las risas Garp comenzando a comer también, si no fueran las 3 personas más peligrosas de toda la cuidad al verlos creerías que son una familia cualquiera, hablaban sobre lo que sea desde las anécdotas de guerra de Garp hasta un par de crímenes de bajo nivel de Dragon, en la familia se tenía estrictamente prohibido asesinar o llevar a cabo un crimen por placer, solo los guiaba el honor y las tradiciones a parte de que a pesar de su aspecto la mayoría de los miembros Yakuza eran buena gente, con familias y todos siendo protegidos por el manto de la Clan D. –Bueno Luffy, ya estás al final 4to medio y a penas te gradúes iras al extranjero para ir a la universidad- aclaró repentinamente el jefe -…¡¿Qué… y eso?, yo quería estudiar aquí en Japón!- exclamó Luffy confundido por la nueva información –Luffy… como sabrás, en la escuela podemos cuidarte a través de los contactos que tenemos con el director Aokiji, pero una vez cumplas 18 años y tengas que ir a la universidad no podremos tener tantas libertades, y como sabes el gobierno está buscando todas las posibilidades que tengan para atacar a la familia, Japón será muy peligroso para ti así que te mandaremos a estudiar a una Universidad Especial- explicó el abuelo, Luffy aún triste por saber que tendría que despedirse de sus amigos y se su familia afirmó con la cabeza, sabía que se sentiría solo en el extranjero pero no quería preocupar a nadie, sería demasiado egoísta pensar así, además siempre podría hacer nuevos amigos y mantener contacto con todos en Japón –me alegra que entiendas… pero eso no es todo- dijo Dragon en tono extremadamente serio, al escucharlo Luffy se puso tenso –como sabrás… ya que tu madre murió cuando te dio a luz, no eh tenido más hijos, y tú eres el único heredero, tanto de mi fortuna como del liderazgo del Clan D.- explicó sorprendiendo un poco al chico –ya lo sé padre…- frente a él estaba la única persona a la que trataba con respeto –y como tal… pronto debes formar un harem- ordenó sorprendiendo totalmente al chico, el cual se quedó en silencio un rato intentando analizar la información : ¿un harem?... si no mal recordaba… eso era tener muchas novias a la vez ¿o no?... –¡¿QUEEEE?!- gritó Luffy levantándose de la mesa abruptamente –¡¿y yo porque necesito un harem, si tu solo has tenido una mujer?!- preguntó totalmente rojo mientras Garp de moría de la risa, Dragon sólo bajó la cabeza como pensando en algo –Hijo… la familia está en crisis justo ahora- explicó provocando que tanto Garp como Luffy recuperaran la seriedad, entonces el jefe continuó –estamos atrapados, el gobierno nos tiene donde nos quiere, conocen todos nuestros contactos y lentamente están acabando con nuestras relaciones dentro del país, obviamente seguimos teniendo mucha influencia tanto territorial como política pero pronto nos tendrán contra las cuerdas si es que no actuamos rápido- terminó el jefe, dejando pensativos al abuelo y a Luffy –pero… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con tener un…?/ ¡tiene mucho que ver mocoso!- lo interrumpió Garp –si están cortando nuestras relaciones en Japón, entonces solo tenemos que crear nuevas relaciones con familias de otros países- explicó de forma que el estudiante entendiera la situación, lo pensó por unos segundos y afirmó con la cabeza –ya veo… quieren que cuando esté en el extranjero me case con varias chicas para aumentar el alcance de nuestro dominio social…, pero como saben la poligamia está prohibida en Japón y en casi todos los países occidentales, además ¿dónde podré conseguir novias con suficiente poder político como para mejorar nuestra situación?-dijo ganando una sonrisa de parte del padre –al parecer las clases especiales de política rindieron sus frutos- se dijo a sí mismo –joder… crecen tan… rápido- pensó Garp intentando evitar que sus lágrimas salieran –hijo, para eso es que te inscribimos en la mejor universidad del mundo- explicó Dragon sin perder su sonrisa –¿la mejor?..., ¿no te refieres a…?- Luffy estaba en shock, nunca pensó que iría allí –si…¡Iras al ONE PIECE UNIVERSITY!- exclamó orgulloso de que aceptaran a su hijo –pe…pero….¿cómo?- balbuceó el pobre mientras que Garp ya no aguantaba sus lágrimas –sabes perfectamente cómo, después de todo, fueron pocos los estudiantes de esta esta generación que lograron obtener triple puntaje perfecto en sus pruebas de selección universitarias- explicó el padre orgulloso de la inteligencia de su hijo, podría llegar a ser muy distraído y flojo pero tenía un cerebro digno de un genio, según él eso lo había heredado de su madre… -además de que conozco muy bien al director de la universidad…- exclamó Garp sorprendiendo a Luffy –¿conoces a Shirohige?- preguntó emocionado –jajaja, el blanquito y yo fuimos a la misma escuela, e incluso a la misma universidad, nos unimos al club de boxeo e incluso fuimos a las internacionales… pero unos estudiantes de Estados Unidos nos derrotaron… ahhh aún recuerdo perfectamente ese día:… era un 10 de agos….- mientras Garp divagaba, Luffy y Dragon comenzaron a hablar entre ellos ignorándolo –bien sabes que solo la gente perteneciente a los grandes círculos del mundo pueden entrar allí, en otras palabras estará lleno de peces gordos, si consigues una novia hija de algún ministro o del dueño de alguna empresa internacional… entonces podremos recobrar nuestra estabilidad y expandir nuestro alcance por todo el mundo…- explicó el padre, aunque con un poco de malicia en la última parte –entiendo padre, entonces después de la graduación de esta noche…- dijo Luffy -sí, hoy mismo te irás de viaje, te hospedaras en las instalaciones de la universidad durante estos 6 años mientras estudias leyes- indicó Dragon, entonces el chico hiso un puchero –pero aun así no me imagino de abogado o lo que sea, ¿por qué tengo que estudiar leyes?- preguntó en un tono molesto –hijo, tengo mis estudios en leyes y, ¿alguna vez me has visto ir a la corte?- le responde con otra pregunta, Luffy lo mira de forma sospechosa -…como abogado no como acusado?- continuó Dragon haciendo que Luffy entendiera el punto –bueno hijo, ya deberías irte, no creo que quieras perderte tu última reunión con tus compañeros ¿o si?- le pregunta indicándole su reloj de mano que ya decía que eran las 8:00 –¡mierda, se me hiso tarde!- exclamó mientras se paraba de golpe y salía de la casa aún con un pan en la boca, corrió hasta llegar a la escuela que se ubicaba a solo un par de calles más abajo. Al llegar a su salón se encontró con sus compañeros de toda la vida que lo recibieron con una sonrisa como siempre, hace mucho que habían terminado el semestre pero acordaron reunirse una última vez para salir todos juntos y festejar como nunca, definitivamente siempre estaría agradecido con ellos, por aceptarlo como otro más y no temerle como prácticamente lo hacía todo el resto del colegio, al principio nadie hablaba con él por miedo a su familia, pero a lo largo de los años se iban haciendo más cercanos gracias a su siempre alegre y despreocupada personalidad, nunca los intimidó y siempre los apoyaba cuando lo necesitaban, aparte de que tenía las mejores notas del salón y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos con las notas o explicarles materias que no entendían, al final terminó siendo el pilar principal de apoyo para todos, incluso los profesores le agarraron cariño, al punto de dejarlo usar su sombrero de paja dentro de la escuela si quería, pero él no lo notaba, solo se daba cuenta de que había hecho amigos y eso lo hacía feliz.

Ese día no lo olvidaría, era el fin de una etapa de su vida y el comienzo de otra totalmente nueva, desde ese día en adelante iba a dejar su vida escolar atrás y comenzar su vida universitaria, sin mencionar que tendría que conseguir un harem, y eso que nunca había tenido novia, no se imaginaba como iban a ser las cosas en adelante pero no se preocupaba, simplemente haría lo que siempre hacía y de alguna forma todo saldría bien, tenía fe en ello.

Luffy se encontraba caminando hacia el avión, dio una última vuelta mirando atrás y pudo ver a todos sus compañeros, a Garp, a su padre y a muchos miembros Yakuza que lo despedían llorando como si fueran niños, dejó salir un par de lágrimas pero se calmó inmediatamente –esto no es un adiós… solo un hasta luego- pensó con una sonrisa antes de subir las escaleras, buscó su asiento y se echó intentando no pensar en nada, eran las 21:00 Pm así que intentaría ir dormido durante todo el viaje, justo antes de cerrar sus ojos miró a su derecha para ver quien se sentaría junto con él, pero al verla sus ojos casi se salen de la sorpresa –¡¿MARGARET?!- gritó sorprendiendo a los demás pasajeros –yo iré con usted como su maid personal Luffy-sama… así que, le encargo mi cuidado…- susurró antes de inclinarse frente a él haciendo que todos lo miraran –¡p-para… d-deja de hacer eso ya entiendo joder!- le indicó Luffy sonrojado antes de sentarse al lado de ella y ponerse su sombrero tapándole los ojos, este viaje iba a ser más largo de lo esperaba, pero aún así estaba feliz de que al llegar allá no estaría solo, así que durmió con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AAASHDKAJSH terminé :D, bueno esta es una nueva propuesta de Fanfic que se vino a la mente y decidí escribirla antes de que se me olvidara, este no es el Oneshot que iba a hacer pero igual es Luffy x Harem, se que algunos se sentirán raros con este mundo alternativo, es sólo que no logro encontrar un buen punto en la línea temporal donde situar una historia del tipo harem, a parte de que me gustaría usar a los personajes del nuevo mundo también así que esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, no haré spoilers sobre lo que va a pasar, pero como se darán cuenta, este Luffy es MUUUUUy OoC así que será más inteligente y ya no será asexual como en la serie, aunque en lo demás será prácticamente igual al original, bueno sin nada más que decir me despido y les deseo una buena(en lo posible) lectura. (por cierto el capítulo de Fairy tail of the dead está casi listo :D)

Y ME VOY AFK!


	2. Capítulo 1

Tras un timbre la voz de una joven anunció que faltaba poco para aterrizar –justo a tiempo…- dijo Luffy observando la palabra "Victoria" que adornada el centro de su notebook –gg- pensó antes de cerrar la pantalla, dio un suspiro antes de mirar a su izquierda y encontrarse con la bella cara de Margaret, desde hace rato que se había dormido y en algún momento se apoyó en él, su suave y calmada respiración chocaba con su cuello y le hacia cosquillas, le hacía gracia un hilo de saliva que escapaba de su delicaba boca, levandó su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de la rubia, con su pulgar limpió su boca haciendo que ella se acomodara en su asiento y acercara un poco mas a Luffy –Maggie…- susurró cariñosamente, pestañeó con fuerza antes de abrir sus ojos cafés como chocolate -… Luffy… Luffy-sama…- susurró adormilada antes de volber a cerrar los ojos, otra chica de pelo Naranja veía desde otro asiento toda la escena muy sonrojada al imaginarse ser despertada así todos los días, en su interior había una batalla entre las ganas de ser Margaret y el enojo de que hubiera alguien tan desvergonsado para hacer esas cosa frente a los demas pasajeros, por su parte el mafioso sólo comprimió una carcajada -3…2…1…- contó mentalmente antes de que Margaret abriera los ojos abruptamente, sus mejillas se atonaron de un rojo vivo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba –¡Luffy-sama, perdone mi atrevimiento!- gimió la chica recuperando la postura, entonces sin más el chico se echó a reír, la reacción que buscaba se había demorado pero al fin la había obtenido (y su venganza por avergonzarlo cuando se subieron al avión), conocía desde siempre a Margaret y sabía que era vergonzosa así que le hacía bromas como esa seguido cuando eran más jóvenes, pero desde que dejaron de ir juntos al colegio en primero medio comenzaron a distanciarse, aún así ella lo despertaba casi todas las mañanas , y eso que tenía despertador (que según él está descompuesto), y solían conversar cuando tenían tiempo libre, después de todo ella era su amiga de infancia y maid personal –al fin te despiertas Maggie, ya falta poco para que nos bajemos- explicó tras controlar su risa –ah, y desde ahora en adelante… olvida el –sama, no estamos en casa así que ahora somos amigos, no amo y sirviente- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa que la volvió a enrojecer –lo intentare… Luffy.

Al bajar del avión ambos vieron con asombro la terminal, era totalmente diferente a la de Japón, mucho más grande y todas las paredes eran vidrios que parecían espejos, apresuraron su paso para buscar sus maletas, el Hall del aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente y tiendas por todos lados, un hombre que con su traje de mayordomo atraía la atención esperaba en la entrada con un pequeño cartel con una D dibujada –ese es nuestro chofer Luffy- dijo Margaret un poco sonrojada por no usar el "-sama" –creo que podre acostumbrarme- pensó para sí misma, Luffy se presentó y le dio un apretón de manos al anciano que aceptó el gesto con una sonrisa –hace años que no lo veo Luffy-sama, ah crecido mucho- comentó el mayordomo –y tú no has cambiado Rayleigh, igual de viejo que siempre- contestó riéndose –¿¡Margaret, eres tú!?- comentó sorprendido el viejo al ver a la rubia –han sido años Rayleigh-sama- contestó con una reverencia antes de ser abrazada, lo cual molestó a Luffy -¡cómo has crecido!, ¿cómo está tu madre?- preguntó el anciano –ella se encuentra bien, justo ahora es la sirvienta personal del amo Dragon- explicó antes de que Luffy se parara entre ella y el mayordomo –bueno, ¿cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó sacándole una sonrisa al viejo –pensar que ya está en esa edad, como has crecido mocoso- se dijo así mismo –síganme a la limosina, nos vamos enseguida- sugirió con una reverencia para luego guiar a la pareja hasta el estacionamiento.

El viaje fue mas largo de lo que esperaban, pasaron frente a un montón de edificios, como super mercados, tiendas de ropa, joyerias, escuelas normales y muchos otros, pero luego comenzaron a alejarse de la ciudad para entrar al campo, al cabo de media hora de viaje pudieron divisar el mar y junto a la costa se encontraba su objetivo: un gigantesco establecimiento compuesto por 6 edificios diferentes, la famosa y prestigiosa Universidad One Piece, a penas llegaron se dieron cuenta de que estaba lleno de limusinas, al parecer estaban en lo cierto, estarían rodeados de peces gordos, de la mas alta sociedad de los 7 continentes (mi historia mis reglas, despues explico), Luffy vio de reojo a varias chicas que se dirigían al edificio departamental y sólo pudo pensar una cosa: -estos 6 años van a ser largos…-.

-Somos de Japón, de la Familia D., nuestra habitación es la #412- aclaró Margaret a la recepcionísta antes de darle una tarjeta, la señora la leyó durante unos segundos y sacó una lobreta desde debajo de su escritorio, escribió algo y tomó un timbre con el cual marcó la tarjeta y se la devolvió a Margaret con otras 2 targetas y un par de llaves –sus identificaciónes y sus llaves, quinto piso, bienvenidos a One Piece- dijo sín mas la recepcionista para luego hacer un gesto con la mano indicándoles que se fueran –¡siguiente!- escucharon antes de tomar el elevador. Al llegar a su habitación se sorprendieron por la calidad de los muebles y lo limpio que estaba todo, tenían cocina amplia, un grán baño, y… ¿una sola cama, y ¡de dos plazas!? –debe haber un error…- dijo Margaret preparándose para salír a buscar una explicación –no… mira la tarjeta, dice que somos pareja por eso nos dan una sola cama…- explicó Luffy sonrojado antes de entregarle el documento a la rubia, no podía salír de su asombro mientras leía y se daba cuenta de que el chico estaba en lo cierto –ese viejo pervertido… seguro es obra suya…- pensó Luffy imaginando la cara de Dragon sonriendo burlonamente –usted use la cama Luffy-sama, yo dormiré en el sofa…- decía Margaret antes de ser abrazada bruscamente por el yakuza –no… yo dormiré en el sofa, no hay manera de que deje a una chica así, y mucho menos a ti Margaret- le aclaró más como orden que sugerencia –pero, pero…. No puedo… - contestó agachando la cabeza -… entonces duerme conmigo- terminó Luffy con una sonrisa, por su parte Margaret estaba en shock, totalmente roja –q-q… que… - blabuceaba la pobre sín poder articular palabra alguna –vamos Maggie es tu oportunidad, una en un millón- se animó a sí misma, iva a contestar pero Luffy se apresuró –mira, pensaremos en esto en la noche por ahora mejor vayamos a conocer la universidad, ¿te parece?- le pregunta ya mas calmado –perdon, pero tengo que hacer algo muy importante el día de hoy, así que no podre acompañarlo hasta la noche- se disculpó recordando una promesa que le había hecho a Garp –de hecho ya tengo que irme, no se preocupe por las maletas, yo me encargaré cuando vuelva- teminó con una sonrisa antes de salír de la habitación, por su parte Luffy dio un grán suspiro y se lansó sobre la cama –¿y ahora?... bueno, supongo que ire a buscar la cafetería primero- pensó animandose y levantandose de un salto con una sonrisa –ademas de que mataría por un filete justo ahora- se dijo a sí mismo antes de cerrar la puerta tras suyo.

Ya fuera del edificio observó impresionado la inmensidad del campus –¿como se supone que encontraré lo que sea en este lugar?- se preguntó mentalmente un poco molesto ante la idea de perserse, tras divagar un rato llegó a la conclusion de que lo mejor sería preguntarle a algún otro estudiante, fue justo entonces cuando salió una chica de la recepción del edificio, era un poco mas baja que él y tenía una exelente figura, lo mas notable era su cabello largo y sedoso de color Naranja, al verla se acercó a ella sín dudarlo llamando su atención –¡ah, el pervertido del avión!- dejó salír la estudiante antes de taparse la boca con las manos –¡hola!,¿dijiste algo?- preguntó Luffy sin haberla escuchado bien –no,no, para nada jeje- rió la peli naranja antes de recuperar la postura –¿quieres algo?- fue al grano preparandose para irse caminando –¡si, espera!... me preguntaba si podrías guiarme,esque soy nuevo aquí…- explicó el chico sorprendiendola –hmmm… parece del tipo tonto, seguro que puedo engañarlo para que haga lo que quiera… ademas no es tan mal parecido, de hecho esta bastante bien… ¿en que estoy pensando? – se regañó a sí misma con un leve sonrojo antes de asentír con la cabeza –claro, no hay problema- le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa –Gracias, me llamo Luffy D. Monkey- dijo ofreciendo su mano a la chica –hola, yo soy Nami Crownward Couteau-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AAAAHAHAHSJASHJASgsahashagsghsa (grito estartano promedio) alfín se arregló mi computador , apenas me lo entregaron comensé a escribir xD, esque el disco duro de mi Notebook(marca samsung) murió y tuve que comprarle uno nuevo D:, fue horrible TuT, pero ya que todo esta bien ahora puedo seguir escribiendo y jugando lol *u*, AH! Un pequeño aviso… esta historia va para larga :/, por como la idee en mi cabeza pense que duraria unos 10 capitulos… pero parece que terminaran siendo como 20 o 30 xD. Ya tengo una línea de sucesos preparada así que posiblemente no agregue mas de 10 chicas al harem, de cualquier forma son bastantes ¿o no? :3. Y por ultimo cualquier referencia a League of Legends… posiblemente no sea su imaginacion xD Bueno sin nada mas que decir les deseo(en lo posible) una agradable lectura.

Y ME VOY AFK!

ps: grax no me di cuenta :3, y el "ward" es apropósito xD.


End file.
